Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder (PTSD) is a devastating and complex pathological anxiety condition that is characterized by severe distress and impairment in mental and physical functioning. Symptoms typically include intense anxiety, hyper-arousal, flashbacks and sleep disturbances. The impact and consequences for individuals diagnosed with PTSD include depression, substance abuse, violence, inability to maintain intimate relationships, inability to maintain parental relationships, suicide and premature mortality. PTSD is also a public health dilemma because nearly 80% of residents experience traumatic events in their lifetime. Women are twice as likely to develop PTSD symptoms than men due to the prevalence of sexual assaults.
Individuals impacted with PTSD require swift medical intervention. Current standard treatments for PTSD are pharmacotherapy and psychotherapy. Pharmaceutical treatments include selective serotonin reuptake inhibitors [SSRIs]). Treatment of PTSD is considered successful if there is a reduction in the severity, frequency and intensity of symptoms. Women tend to respond to psychotherapy and SSRI treatment, however may patients remain non-responsive or only partially responsive to such treatments, and there is no consensus on the most beneficial means of treating such patients.
Approximately 10% of PTSD affected patients seek treatment within twelve months of the PTSD stimulating traumatic event. The decision to seek treatment includes factors such as cost-benefit analysis, hesitation with psychotherapy and consideration of concerns of the side effects of SSRIs and other pharmacological agents such as nausea, tremors, nervousness and other side effects.
The occurrence of PTSD in the US military has been captured in headlines for several years. There is a marked increase in the PTSD due to the recent military operations. The number of veterans committing suicide daily has increased to 22 per day in the US, compared to the prior rate cited by the Department of Veterans Affairs at 18 per day. Possibly up to 30% of returned veterans suffer from PTSD and over 400,000 veterans receive disability benefits due to PTSD.
The cost of treatment is also to be considered, not only for the patient, but to the health care system and to communities. The costs in health care can range from $6,000 and $30,000 per year and the projected cost of disability claims alone for veterans was estimated to be $650 billion over the next 20 years. However, when a patient is not treated, this cost is immeasurable in potential loss of life through suicide and violence. The overall efficacy of PTSD treatments in the military (excluding SGB) is 25% as per report in Hoge, C. W., Interventions for War-Related Posttraumatic Stress Disorder: Meeting Veterans Where They Are, JAMA 2011; 306:549-51.
Another health concern causing significant discomfort for many women is the occurrence of hot flashes. Although the cause of hot flashes is not well known, they occur when the blood vessels at the skin's surface dilate to cool an individual. Hot flashes can be accompanied by perspiration, rapid heart rate or chills. The severity of symptoms can vary for women, particularly those going through menopause and several factors can trigger symptoms such as caffeine, alcohol, tight clothing, spicy food and stress.
Other than avoiding triggers and some lifestyle adjustments, such as keeping cool and incorporating exercise into the routine, sufferers of hot flashes may be treated with pharmaceuticals such as birth control pills, blood pressure medicines, antidepressants and other hormone treatments. All of these treatments pose risks of side effects such as blood clots, cancers, headache, nausea, anxiety, drowsiness, tremors, diarrhea, constipation, sexual side effects and more. Due to the negative side effects of current treatments, many women opt to not be treated and suffer the symptoms of hot flashes, even for many years.
As is noted above the current treatments of PTSD and hot flashes are ineffective and the need for enhancing the reach of treatment, engagement by patients, adherence to treatment protocol, and acceptability of treatments cannot be over stated.